The secret of code
by Avanti-17
Summary: This is about a case which comes to cid ,the twists and turns it takes while solving the case. It is a roller- coaster ride. It is like a cid episode written by me.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I hope you will like this short story as well.

**Chapter start**

CID Bureau

Vivek was working on files. Tasha was working on computer. Freddy came near Vivek and said " Tumhe pata hai na kya aane wala hai ? "

Vivek : Nahi Sir.

Freddy : Tasha tum batao.

Tasha : Sir aap kis bare baat kar rahe hai ?

Freddy : Mai Makar Sankrati ki baat kar raha tha.

Vivek : Ha sir , to sidha sidha bolna chahiye tha na Sankrati ki baare mein bol rahe hai aap.

Tasha : Sir , mujhe to Sankrati bohot accha lag ta hai wo til ke ladoo aur wo patang bazi ka muqabala aur kati hu patang ko pakdna.

Freddy : Vivek , kuch sikho Tasha se. Use barabar samjh aya ki mai kis baarein mei bat kar raha hu.

Tasha : Thank you sir.

Freddy : Tum logo pata hai mai na apne gaon mein na sabki patang kat deta tha. Pure gaon me mujhse acchi patang koi nahi uda nahi sakta.

Vivek : Sir aap to talented ho. Mujhe to pata hi nahi tha ki aap itni acchi patang bazi karte hai.

Freddy : Wo to hai. Agar aaj bhi patangbazi ka muqabala hua to mai hi jitunga.

Daya entered at the same moment.

Daya : Ye kis cheez ke muqable ki baat ho rahi hai yaha ?

Tasha : Sir , wo freddy sir bata rahe the ki wo bohot achhi patangbazi karte hai aur unhe koi hara sakta .

Daya : Aisi baat hai to mai bhi karunga muqabala. Kyu chalega na Freddy ?

Freddy : Ha ha sir kyu nahi.

Abhijeet came inside while saying " Mere bina hi patangbazi ka muqabala ha ? "

Daya : Arey, Abhijeet tumhe kaun chood shakta hai.

Abhijeet : To ho jaye muqabala hum teeno ke beech. Dekhte hai kiski patang katti hai to.

Vivek : Ha sir.

Now Acp Pradyuman enters the bureau and says " Ye bureau mein baatein kyu ho rahi hai. Kaam nahi hai kya tumhare pass karne ke liye ? "

Everyone on hearing his angry voice started doing their work.

Daya : Abhijeet , dekha na tumne sir pareshan lag rahe the.

Abhijeet : Ha dekha na. Thodi der baad jake puchte hai ki baat kya hai.

Daya : Hmm.

\- - - - --

A man was running on the road , having blood oozing out from his wounds. Due to continuos running his energy got drained and fell down on the road. With his bloody hands , he wrote

**CID**

**SARH**

**355**

and he got unconscious. People having shopes nearby came there and checked him.

One man : Ye to mar chuka hai.

Second man : Yaha pe CID likha hua hai.

Hume CID ko bulana chahiye.

\- - - - -

Cid bureau :

Landline rings and vivek picks up the phone " Hello cid bureau.

Jee kaha ?

Hum abhi aate hai "

\- - - - - - -

Cid team arrives at the crime spot. Acp Pradyuman looks at the body and gets shocked but he didn ' t show in front of the team. The first thing he noticed was the bloody writing.

Daya read it aloud : Cid SARH 355.

Abhijeet : Iska matlab kya hai ? Mujhe lagta hai is code ka is admi ke maut se connection hai.

Daya : Mujhe lagta hai is code ke wajah se iski maut hui hai.

Acp Pradyuman facial expression changed seeing the code , but he maintained a strict face. He went near Abhijeet and said " Mujhe kuch jaruri kaam hai. Isliye tum log sambhalo. Mai aata hu " and he left the crime scene.

Freddy starts clicking pictures of the crime scene. Daya now checks the body while Abhijeet starts interrogating.

Abhijeet : Kya aap logo me se koi ise pechnata hai ?

The crowd : Nahi sahab.

Vivek : Kya aap shurvat se bata sakte hai ki exactly hua kya ?

One man : Darsal ye admi bhag ke aa raha tha aur neeche gir gaya aur usne cid likha aur hum ambulance ko bulane hi wale the ki ye admi mar gaya.

Abhijeet : Kya aap bata sakte hai , ye kis direction se aa raha tha ?

One man : Ha , ( pointing a finger towards left direction ) udher se aa raha tha. Jab maine dekha to is admi ka peecha kar rahe the kuch log. Jaise hi ye admi chouk me aya , wo log nikal gaye.

Abhijeet : Aur kuch aapko yaad ho ?

One man : Jee nahi.

Abhijeet now turning towards Daya " Ha , Daya kuch mila ? "

Daya checked his pockets and said " Iske pass driving license hai. Iska naam vijay kumar hai. "

Freddy : Sir, Ye ghav dekh rahe hai aap log iske haath aur pair pe.

Daya : Kisi rassi ke nishan hai. Lagta ise kidnap karke rakha tha.

Abhijeet : Aur uske upar torture bhi kiya. Ye chaku ka var bhi hai sharir par.

Vivek : Sir yaha pe ek injection ka nishan bhi hai haath par.

Freddy : Sir ye phone bhi mila hai. Iski jeeb se.

Abhijeet : Call history dekho uski. Dekho last call kisko kiya tha isne.

Freddy checks the history snd says " Sir, kuch bhi nahi hai isme "

Abhijeet : Ek kaam karo Freddy mobile company se saare records nikalo is phone ke.

Freddy : Yes sir.

Daya : Mujhe aisa lagta hai ki pahele is Vijay kumar ko kidnap kiya gaya. Uske baad torture kiya, lekin wo waha se bhaag nikla. Un gundon ne uska peecha kiya lekin kafi log hone ke karan use chod diya.

Abhijeet : Freddy lash ko forensic mein bhej do.

**Chapter end**

_To sawal to bohot saare honge na maan mein._

_Reason behind Acp ' s weird behavior ?_

_What ' s the mystry of that code ?_

_Are you intrested to read further ?_

_If so , tell by reviews ._

_Thanks for readers who read this chapter. I know the chapter is short but the real mystry will be there in upcoming chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

Hope that you enjoyed the previous chapter and will enjoy this one as well.

**Chapter Start**

Daya: Chalo us taraf jaake dekhte hai. Kuch na kuch sabot to haat lag hi jayega.

The team went in the left direction from where the body was confistigated. The team started searching everywhere. They saw one cctv camera there.

Daya : Vivek, is cctv camera ki recording nikalo.

Vivek : Yes sir.

They went further. But did not find anything suspicious.

Abhijeet : Daya , ye rasta dekha na.

Daya : Ha kafi sun san hai.

Freddy : Sir hume yaha is area mei ki band factories ya industries ke baarein mei pata karna chaiye.

Daya : Good Freddy.

**Forensics lab :**

Team barged in the lab.

Abhijeet : Ha to Salunkhe sahib kuch pata chala laash ke baarein mein ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Tum logo na humesha jaldi hoti hai.

Abhijeet : Ha to aap rehne digiye. Dr Tarika hume bataengi , kyu Dr. Tarika ?

Dr. Tarika : Is admi ki maut zeher se hui hai.

Abhijeet : Wah Tarika Ji aapne pata bhi laga liya.

Dr. Salunkhe : O Bhaisahab hum bhi hai yaha pe.

Daya : Lekin ye zeher ise diya kaise ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Ye jo injection kar mark dikh raha hai ussi se zeher diya hai.

Daya : Sir aur kuch bata sakte hai iske baarein mei ?

Dr. Tarika : Daya is zeher ka naam hai " Ricin " . Is zeher se insan ki maut 40-45 minute mein ho jati hai.

Abhijeet : Dr. Sahab kuch sikhiye inse.

Daya : Lekin ye zeher milta kaha hai ?

Dr. Salunkhe : Ye zeher mostly labs me use hota hai experiments ke liye. Ek aur baat is laash ke jab haath aur pair check kiye tab waha se particles mile wo industries mein use hote hai.

Daya : Ok.

**Cid bureau :**

Abhijeet : Ha vivek , pata lagaya Vijay ki call records ke baarein me.

Vivek : Ha sir. Wo log bhej rahe hai.

Daya : Freddy info nikali Vijay Kumar ke baarein me ?

Freddy : Jee sir. Ye Global Edge company mein kaam karta tha aur maine iska address bhi nikal liya hai.

Daya : Good Work.

Vivek : Sir list aa gayi hai.

He handed over the list to Abhijeet. Abhijeet checked the list. He became shocked on seeing the list.

Abhijeet : Daya , ye dekho and handed over the list.

Daya : Abhijeet , ye no.

Vivek : Kya hua sir ?

Abhijeet : Vivek , ye Acp sir ka number hai.

Vivek : Iska matlab Vijay ne marne se pehle Acp sir ko call kiya tha .

Daya : Chalo pahle iske office jaake aate hai .

**In Saraswati Steels :**

Daya showed them photo of Vijay.

Daya : Aap log jaante ho ise ?

One man : Ha sir. Ye to Vijay hai. Humare saath kaam karta hai.

Abhijeet : Jee iski laash mili hai. Us ke khooni ke baarein me baat karne aye hai.

Daya : Ye Vijay ko akhiri baar kab dekha tha tum logo ne ?

Second man : Sir 2 Din pehle.

Abhijeet : Acha 2 din. Iski kisi ke saath dushmani ya jhagda wagare kuch ?

One man : Nahi sir. Kisi ke saath nahi.

Daya : Kuch ajeeb baat notice ki ho aapne ?

Second man : Ha sir , yaad aya pichle kuch dino se Vijay kafi pareshan tha.

Vivek : Aapne puchne ke koshis nahi ki kya ?

One man : Sir ye to aapko Kumar hi bata sakta hai.

Vivek : Ye kumar kaun hai ?

Second Man : Ye sir, vijay ka accha dost hai.

Daya : Kaha milega ye ?

One man : Sir , ye boss cabin me hai abhi. Important presentation chal raha hai andar.

Abhijeet : Bulake lao ise.

Soon kumar came.

Daya : Ha to kumar, vijay ko jaante the na tum.

Kumar : Ha sir , wo mera bohot accha dost hai.

Abhijeet : Hai nahi tha. Uski maut ho gayi hai. Kisine uska khoon kar diya. Isliye jo kuch bhi pata hai bata do .

Kumar : Sir usne mujhe bataya tha ki use kuch kaam hai. ISliye wo office nahi ayega 2 din tak.

Daya : Aur kuch. Office wale keh rahe the ki wo kafi pareshan tha kuch dino se. To tumne puchne ke koshis nahi ki ?

Kumar : Sir pucha tha sir. Lekin usne bataya nahi.

Abhijeet : Jab tak is case ki tahkikat khatam nahi ho jati koi sher chod ken ahi jayega.

**Cid bureau :**

Daya : Freddy wo cctv footage aya ?

Freddy : Ha sir.

Freddy started playing the footage.

Abhijeet : Dekha Daya ,ye Vijay hai. Uske peeche admi lage hue hai.

Daya : Freddy , jara us admi ke haath ke upar focus karna.

Freddy focused on the hand .

Abhijeet : Ye Nishan maine pehle bhi kahi dekha hua lag raha hai .

Vivek : Sir ye Nishan Red HAT GANG ka hai.

Daya : Ye to wahi gang hai na jiske peeche hum log lage hue the.

Abhijeet : Freddy, pata lagao is gang ke leader ke baare me. Puri information nikalo is gang ki.

Daya : Vivek iske family ke baare me kuch pata chala.

Vivek : NAhi sir. Ye akela rehta tha. Sir aas padoos wale log bata rahe the ye siddha sadha aadmi tha. Aapne kaam se kaam rakhta tha sharif tha.

Abhijeet : Mujhe aisa lag raha hai, Vijay ko jarur is gang ke baare me pata chal gaya hoga. ISliye use kidnap kiya. Phir use wo zeher wala injection diya.

Daya : LEkin ye Vijay waha se bhag nikala. Uske peeche admi bhage. Lekin waha pe kafi bheed thi isliye use chod diya kyunki unhe pata tha uski maut hone wali hai.

Abhijeet : Freddy wo list mili kya factories ki us sunsan area ki ?

Freddy : Ha sir. Ye rahi.

Daya : Kul 4 factories hai.

Freddy : Sir ye charoon factories band padi hai kafi waqt se.

Abhijeet : To phir jaake dekhte hai.

Cid team checked the 3 factories but found nothing.

Vivek : Sir ab tak to kuch bhi nahi laga haath mein.

Daya : Vivek umeed nahi chodni chahiye. Kuch na kuch to jarur milega.

They went inside. They found a chair along with rope.

Abhijeet : ISka matlab Vijay ko isi factory me rakha gaya tha. Freddy, Vivek dekho achi tarike se kuch milta hai kya .

Team started searching.

Freddy : Sir yaha ayiye.

Daya : Ha Freddy , kuch mila .

Freddy : Sir ye raha wo injection jise Vijay ki maut hui hai.

Abhijeet : Ise lab mein bhej dete hai.

Vivek : Sir yaha pe ek ghadi mili hai.

Daya : Vijay ki laash ke upar ghadi ka koi Nishan nahi tha.

Abhijeet : Iska matlab ye ghadi jarur khooni ke hai.

Vivek : Sir ye ghadi jo hai wo abhi abhi market me ayi hai. Sirf online milti hai.

Daya : Vivek , un sab logo ki list nikalo jinhone ye ghadi kharidi hai.

**Cid Bureau :**

Abhijeet : Wo list aa gayi kya ?

Vivek : Ha sir aa gayi hai.

Soon a voice came inside " Jab khooni ghar ke ander ho to bahar kyu talash kar rahe ko. "

Listening to this voice everyone 's expression was like " Koi na koi to musibat to jarur ayegi ."

**Chapter end**

_This was investigative part. In the next part there will be something big.__Ab kaunsi nayi musibat ane wali hai bureau me ?__Kya hai us code ka raaz ?__Want to know ?__Please review and try to guess kaun ho sakta hai ?__Trio fan-It 's my pleasure.__Priya – Thanks a lot._


	3. Chapter 3

I hope that you enjoyed the story till now and also that will enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter start**

Freddy : Sir aap kya bol rahe ho ? Kuch samjh nahi aa raha.

Dcp : Ankhe kholke dekhoge to pata chalega na.

Daya : Sir please saaf boliye.

Dcp : Wo jo Vijay kumar, jiski laash tum logo mili hai usne akhri call kise kiya tha ?

Vivek : Acp sir ko.

Dcp : Ab aya samjh mein .

Abhijeet : Sir please, aap bina kisi saboot ke Acp Sir pe ilzam nahi laga sakte.

Dcp : Mujhe pata tha tum logo ko meri baat pe yakin nahi hoga. Isliye ye file dekho.

He handed over the file to Abhijeet. Abhijeet took a look at it.He became shocked on looking the file.

Daya : Bolo , Abhijeet juth bol rahe hai na Dcp sir.

Abhijeet : Daya , tum khud hi dekh lo and he handed over the file to Daya. He also became shocked on seeing the file.

Vivek : Sir , kya hai us file mein.

Daya : Darsal Vijay kumar ek undercover cop tha. Wo " Red Hat gang " ko pakadvange ka mission tha.

Abhijeet : Mujhe lagta hai gang valoon ko us par shak ho gaya. Isliye use kidnap kiya gaya.

Vivek : aur uske baad maar diya.

Dcp : Ab to maante ho na tum log.

Daya : Mana ki acp sir ne ye baat humse chupayi lekin iska matlab unhone khoon kiya ye to nahi.

Dcp : Pradyuman ki location trace karvao.

Abhijeet : Sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai ?

Dcp : Vivek , suna nahi kya kaha maine location trace karo.

Vivek nodded and tracked the location.

Dcp : Location mili.

Vivek : Jee mulund ki.

Dcp : Meri baaton pe yakin nahi hai na tumhe chalo mere saath aur dekho apne aankhon se.

All went with dcp to the location. They saw one man talking with Acp Pradyuman who was in disguise. Both were talking and then moved on to different directions. As soon as Acp Pradyuman moved to another side, the person who was talking with him fall down on road. People came rushing to see what happened to the man. One of them checked the man, and said " Ye to mar gaya hai. Hume police ko bulana chahiye " Meanwhile Cid team also reached there.

Daya : Abhijeet , ye to wahi admi hai na jo Vijay ke saath mission me tha .

Dcp : Freddy , Vivek Jao jaake arrest karo Pradyuman ko.

Freddy , Vivek : Please sir.

Dcp : Bhulo mat mai tumhara senior hu.

Freddy and Vivek went after acp Pradyuman.

Pradyuman : Tum log yaha kaise ?

Freddy : Wo darsal sir...

Pradyuman : Bolo kya baat hai ?

Vivek : Sir wo dcp.

Acp Pradyuman then went from the place in front of Freddricks and Vivek. Both came back to Dcp.

Vivek : Sorry sir. Hume nahi mile wo.

Dcp : Ye kya bhaag gaya Pradyuman.

**Cid bureau** :

Dcp : Mujhe pata hi tha ye khoon Pradyuman ne hi kiya hai.

Abhijeet : Sir please aap aise acp sir pe ilzam nahi laga sakte.

Dcp : Tumhe andaza bhi hai Abhijeet , agar ye baat media ko pata chal gayi to kitna bada hungama ho sakta hai ?

Daya : Sir aap ko abhi bhi cid ki badnami ki padi hai.

Dcp : Daya. Ye case 24 ghante mein solve ho jana chahiye warna ye case CBI ko hand over kiya jayega.

Saying this he left. All the team now resumed to work.

Daya : Vivek , wo list ayi logo ki jinhone ye ghadi kharidi thi.

Vivek : Ha sir. Kul 5 log hai jinhone ye ghadi kharidi hai.

Daya : To der kis baat ki milke aate hai in 5 logo ko.

Daya and Vivek left the bureau.

Abhijeet and Freddy went to Forensic lab.

**Forensic lab : **

Abhijeet : Ha to batayiye Salunkhe sahab kya pata chala hai ?

Dr. salunkhe : Abhijeet aaram se yaar.

Abhijeet : Sir waqt hi to nahi hai humare pass. Dcp ne 24 ghante diye hai case solve karne ke liye.

Dr. Salunkhe : Ha ha thik hai. Ye jo injection mila tum logo ko factory se , uspar ungliyon ke nishan mile hai.

Abhijeet : Fantastic dr sahab.

Dr. Tarika : Jab humne ye fingereprints humare criminal database ke saath match karke dekhe to match ho gaye.

Freddy : Kiske saath Dr. Tarika.

Dr. Tarika : Manoj.

Abhijeet : Ye Manoj to purna papi hai. Iske ghar ka address kya hai ...

Ye raha. Chalo milke aate hai is Manoj se.

**At Manoj ' s place : **

Freddy : Manoj ghar pe hai ?

A lady came from inside and said " Jee nahi , wo ghar par nahi hai. Aap log kaun hai ? "

Abhijeet : Darsal hum log Manoj ke dost hai. Wo ghar kab tak ayega ?

Lady : Wo kehkar gaya tha ki 2 - 3 dino baad ayega ghar. Agar aapko kuch urgent kaam ho to mujhe bata digiye. Mai usko bata dungi.

Freddy : Jee nahi hum log 2 - 3 din baad ayenge.

**Outside the house :**

Freddy : Ye manoj to bada shatir nikla. Use pata tha ki hum log uske ghar ayenge isliye bhag gaya.

Abhijeet : Phir bhi Freddy, kab tak bachega ye Manoj. Location trace karo iske mobile ki.

**On Vivek and Daya ' s side : **

Daya : 4 log to ho gaye. Ab dekhte hai paanchve ko.

Man : Jee kahiye kya kaam tha aap ?

Daya showed him batch of CID.

Man : Cid yaha. Kuch gadbad ho gayi kya sir ?

Vivek ( Showing him the photo of watch ) : Ye ghadi tumne kharidi thi na.

Man : Ha sir.

Vivek : Ab ye ghadi kaha hai ?

Man : Darasal ye ghadi maine apne bhatije ko di thi.

Daya : Kaha milega tumhara bhatija ?

Man : Darsal wo 2 - 3 din se ghar par nahi hai.

Vivek : Uska mobile no mil sakta hai.

Man : Jee. * ye raha.

Vivek : Sir switched off aa raha hai no.

Daya : Koi baat nahi Vivek , trace karo ise.

**In Cid bureau : **

Abhijeet was moving to and fro.

Freddy : Kya hua sir aap itne pareshan kyu lag rah hai ?

Abhijeet : Freddy kuch to hai jo humse chut raha hai. Jo humare aankhon ke samne hai lekin dikh nahi raha.

Freddy : Sir hum code ke baare me bhul gaye jo Vijay ne marne se pehle likha tha.

Abhijeet : SARH 355

Freddy : Sir ye to kuch bhi ho sakta hai ghar ka address, factory ki location , ya kisi building ka address.

Abhijeet : SA means Street Alley

RH means Raghuvendar to nahi

355 means block no 355

Freddy : Ha sir maine check kiya. Sir Street Alley mein Raghuvendar ji ke naam pe ghar hai. Lekin wo ghar saalon se band hai . Koi aata jata nahi hai waha.

Abhijeet : Mujhe lagta hai jaurur us gang ka adda hoga.

Freddy : Sir manoj ka location track ho gaya hai.

Abhijeet : Kaha hai ?

Freddy : Sir us ghar pe hai.

Abhijeet : Let ' s go Freddy.

**At the location : **

Abhijeet and Freddy came out of the car. They were cautiously moving towards the house having guns in their hands. They came across one man.

Abhijeet : Aap yaha ?

**Chapter end**

Thank you trio fan and luvciddosti for review.

Thanks to all the readers. Next will be the last chapter of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you have enjoyed the story till now. Here is the last part of the story.

**Chapter start**

Acp Pradyuman : Tum log yaha.

Abhijeet : Wo Manoj ka phone yaha pe trace hua isliye.

Daya and Vivek also arrived at the place. All of them met outside the bungalow.

Freddy : Sir aap dono yaha ...

Daya : Ha wo ghadi wale admi ke taalash mein aa gaye. Sir aap yaha ?

Acp Pradyuman : Darsal mujhe officer ne maut se pahle bataya tha is jagah ke baare me. Usne mujhe thodi der baad bulaya tha wo mujhe gang ke leader ke baare me batane hi wala tha ki uski maut ho gayi. Daya, Vivek tum log left side se attack karo, Abhijeet , Freddy tum log right side se attack karo.

All : Yes sir.

Soon there was fighting between goons and officers but officers were too strong for them. Soon all the gang got arrested.

Daya gave 2 - 3 slaps to leader and the leader started confessing the crime.

The confession :

Ha maine hi mara tha unhi do officers ko. Mujhe pata chal gaya tha ki wo dono undercover cops the. Isliye maine Vijay ko kidnap kiya aur uske saath samjhota karne ki koshis ki.

Acp Pradyuman : Lekin wo nahi mana.

Leader : Isliye maine use zeher diya. Lekin pata nahi kaise wo waha se bhag nikla.

Abhijeet : Phir tumne socha ki wo marne wala hai aur wo bheed - bhad wala ilaka tha isliye tumne use chod diya.

Leader : Ha.

Daya : Lekin tumhe nahi pata uski wajah se hum log tum tak pohoch gaye.

Acp Pradyuman : Us dusre officer ko kyu mara ?

Leader : Mujhe pata chal gaya tha uske saath ek aur officer bhi hai isliye maine use bhi marva diya. Mujhe laga aap log mujhe pakad nahi paoge.

Acp Pradyuman : Har mujrim ko yahi lagta hai wo sabse jyada hoshiyar hai lekin wo koi na koi galti jarur karta hai. Tumne bhi galti ki , ye manoj aur ye bhatije ji inke wajah se tum pakde gaye. Tum ne na jane aab tak kitne gair kaunni dhande kiye aur saath hi 2 officer ki jaan li hai. Tumhe to ab fashi hogi. Le jao ise.

Soon the criminal left.

Freddy : Thank god sir ye case solve ho gaya.

Acp Pradyuman : Case to solve hona hi tha Freddy.

Vivek : Sir aap ko nahi pata dcp sir ne hume 24 ghante ki deadline di thi.

Soon dcp entered the bureau.

Dcp : Mere baare me baat kar rahe ho.

Abhijeet : Are nahi sir. Wo to hum bol rahe the ki case solve ho gaya wo bhi 24 ghante ke andar.

Dcp shaked hands with Acp Pradyuman and said " Congratulations Pradyuman. Ye case tum logo ne acche se solve kar liya "

Acp Pradyuman : Thank you sir.

Dcp now left the bureau. All left a sigh after his departure.

Daya : Achha hua jaldi chale gaye.

Freddy : Sir ab to case bhi solve ho gaya. Party to banti hai .

All of them gave a serious looks.

Acp Pradyuman : Ha banti hai.

**Chapter end**

_Thanks to people who find it worthy to read._

_Thanks to guest, trio fan and The Writting Adict for review._

_The Writting Adict - Darsal unhe gang ke leader ke baare me info nahi thi. Matlab gang operate hota tha alag alag jagah lekin uske master mind ke baare me nahi pata tha. Red Hat Gang ko range haatho pakdna unka mission tha._

_Hope that your query is answered correctly._


End file.
